battle_without_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:General Strategies and Tips/@comment-213.233.254.26-20150426223221
Warning: This setup will take a lot of time, and will be boring. However, you will eventually get the best loot and be extremely strong. Only use this setup if you really want to go for the highest combat ability, no matter how long it takes.* I think the best setup is this: Use a sword and dagger combo, because swords give crit chance and daggers give crit multiplier. This will allow you to dish out massive crits often. When you have sufficient money, try to get any swords and daggers to +15. Even if a sword's base att is low, the att bonus from upgrading it will make the base attack much less important. The same goes for daggers. Of course items with high base stats are better than those with low base stats, but it's upgrade level and tier are much more important. This is less important for armor, as the prot bonus you get at +15 isn't much more than the difference between base stats of items obtained before you have enough luck to constantly get items that hit the limit for base stats. Do NOT spend your AP on ANYTHING except for Blacksmithing until you have 700~800 luck. This will keep your CP low, letting you get the sweetest loot from the strongest monsters. This will require a lot of patience, and will be the hardest part of your setup. Try to focus on getting equipment with high luck, prot and later on, (just before you spend your AP) high str. The luck will give you better loot and more exp per kill and the prot will decrease all attacks that hit you by a percentage. Against strong opponents, defense will be almost completely useless. You want your prot to at least block the enemy's attack by 95%. The improvement from 90% to 95% for example will reduce the damage on an opponent without prot ignore by 50%, while the improvement from 50% to 70% will only reduce it by 40%. This is why 95% is a lot better than 90% or 93%. Those few percents DO matter. The high str will strengthen your Life Drain skill when you get it. When you reach the point where you have 700~800 luck and the equipment you need, you can save up AP by rebirthing to age 17 and rebirthing everytime you reach age 20. (Getting to age 20 from age 17 will take 1 hour.) Keep repeating this until you have 528 AP or more. When you have 528 AP, spend it on getting Combat Mastery to rank 1 and after that, Life Drain to rank 1. Of course this setup will require a good pet. Against strong monsters, you want your pet to tank for you. The best setup for an end-game tank pet is this: You want it to have high prot and high HP. It's attack strength and defense will be negligible against monsters from ???. If you want it's prot to be high, you'll need a Holy Unicorn from ???. The skills it should have are as follows: - Adv. Taunt: This will keep the attacks focused on the pet, and you will not take damage until the pet dies. - Adv. Thunder: This will lower the enemy's protection, allowing you to deal the foe significantly more damage. - Adv. Strong: This will give your pet 15 hp per level, thus 1500 hp at level 100 - Adv. Meditation: This will allow you to use Life Drain more often. It's not likely for you to get all this right away in one pet, it'll take very long to get even 2 of these skills with good stats. Thus I suggest first trying to get a defence type pet with (Adv.) Taunt, (Adv.) Thunder and decent stats.